<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>疼 by lovemeasmypuppydoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502815">疼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemeasmypuppydoes/pseuds/lovemeasmypuppydoes'>lovemeasmypuppydoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Omega, M/M, 柴哈 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemeasmypuppydoes/pseuds/lovemeasmypuppydoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>刘昊然开门时，浓烈的红酒香好像匹打湿的红绸，罩了他满头满身。<br/>Top! 刘昊然 Bottom! 张若昀<br/>ABO/筑巢期</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>刘昊然/张若昀</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>疼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>刘昊然开门时，浓烈的红酒香好像匹打湿的红绸，罩了他满头满身。</p><p> </p><p>他和张若昀昨天录制一台节目，剧本未走至一半他哥就莫名其妙领了盒饭，只好改签航班提前回京。眼见和男友正大光明约会机会被腰斩，刘昊然心情忿闷，小太阳笑脸都灰扑扑，录最后一段镜头时忍不住心不在焉，假手攥在手里半天都想不着放，被前辈拍了把背才晃过神来，收起满身湿淋淋信息素。身为Alpha，刘昊然对信息素的察觉实际并不敏感，只有张若昀处于他的钝感以外。不过张若昀也是一百分敬业，单论刘昊然自己就好几次见过他爱人工作前给自己注射强效抑制剂，一针下去再嚣张的气味也成了白开水。不过刘昊然注意力全不在这上头——只怪张若昀拧着长眉撕开注射器包装的神情太性感，他录这期节目前还忍不住抱着哥哥一截窄腰，对着针口淌出的一颗玛瑙血珠吻了又吻。事情本会如入江之舟毫无偏差地航行下去，可等最后刘昊然抱着爱人撒娇道别时，挺拔鼻尖蹭上去，清清楚楚闻到他哥脖颈欲迎还拒的一段色香，极其煽情，连滚身绒软皮草和后颈厚厚抑制贴都压不彻底。刘昊然一晌愣神，却看他哥顽皮优雅地朝他一眨眼，一把男音像欲化不化的暖雪又糯又沙，分明是大他九岁的男友在故意撩拨他：我在家里等你。</p><p> </p><p>这着实不能怪之后一系列工作安排里刘昊然都不积极。一行人清楚男孩儿心里火急火燎，哈哈逗他几句便放他走了。下飞机时刘昊然收到好几个爱人的来电，连拨回去都是忙音，一时躲避不及北京的暴雨，额发跟肩颈处车线都被沾湿也浑然不顾，整心吊在家里。门廊里一时全是他哒哒的皮鞋声，由远及近。他反手甩上房门又几步踢开鞋，顾不上安抚在他脚边焦躁打转的皮特，边旋开风衣纽扣边就大步跨向卧室拉开了门。卧室里一地狼藉，各种衣物从衣帽间一路延行至大床中心，无一例外都是他的——刘昊然从地上可怜巴巴躺着的衣服里认出好几件自己的常服，缓声喊了句若昀哥，便看着床上Omega的温巢薄弱地颤动起来。</p><p> </p><p>张若昀是在助理开车回家时爆发的情潮，得亏助理是个跟他多年的Beta，熟知他用起抑制剂的疯劲儿，方向盘上攥出一手汗来才让轿车只是方向诡异地换了个道，没让隔板后边儿信息素的迅速反扑活生生掀翻。张若昀蜷身在后座里涣着眼神忍耐，抱着自己畏寒似地发抖，好像已经被刘昊然最后的拥抱生生地握碎。平常汛期都是他和昊然两人一起请长假在家中度过，浑似驶着仅限二人乘坐的诺亚方舟逃离末日般疯狂又甜蜜，哪里轮到像今天这样被欲望折磨得精疲力尽、连门把手都得请他人为他拧开的地步？张若昀热汗淋淋，指纹锁险些都戳不准。他摒着最后的绅士颤声请求助理为他拨通电话，不料心急如焚的Alpha此时此刻还在飞机上，冰冷冷的机械女音激得汛期里格外脆弱的Omega瞬间就红了眼圈。酒瓶上木塞被轻而易举地撤开，流出眼泪一样汨汨的红液。</p><p> </p><p>当迟疑而担忧的助理为他给皮特倒完狗粮和水再锁上门一刻他便忍不住了，吐息又急又热，连串地迭荡出来，像在唇边开出香甜的花。张若昀软着手指好几下才拽散身上衣物，身体深处有一把炽火在烧，要无情地烤干他每个细胞里的水分，泌散出浓烈滚烫的葡萄酽香，直要他抛下逻辑与克制、彻底陷入失控才罢。他仰首倚着门尾含泪地喘，犹如被神子吻过又坏心抛在枯崖上的一枝野玫瑰，怯懦而温顺地行使它本应的职责、舒张开每片香甜的花瓣，却即将被烈日全无怜爱之心地当众处死了——刘昊然还未回来，而他就快死了！……在一种无法抵抗的本能下，张若昀散乱着衣襟，披着件单衣，像只慌不择路的羔羊跌跌撞撞闯入整洁一新的衣帽间，神色迷惶又可怜，眼泪从延折的目线中一滴一滴渗落出来，裸出的大腿内侧还难堪地渍着湿亮的情液。从客厅到衣帽间不过几步路，他已经受不住的扑倒在衣柜滑门上，侧过脸去急切而贪婪地嗅着衣柜里年轻Alpha清爽的海风气息，黑发落在额上，磁腻喉音直溢出断续难忍的抽噎喘息——他是一个负责而自爱的成年人，不说唾弃性别分化带来的种种差异，却不免难以接受失控而懦弱的自己，连他都会对这样一个自己欲言又止，罔论昊然呢？他对自己究竟是一时的意乱情迷，还是原始本能驱使下的盲目依赖？——“…呜、……哈啊…”张若昀交叠着长腿在墙角边咬着舌尖喘息许久，窄而白的手背狠狠抵在额上，上勾的眼尾则颤动像羽化失败的蝴蝶翅膀，湿而闪烁的，在潮红的颊肉下透露出一种泠泠得美艳。情潮彻头彻尾捕获住他，逼他快要朝后跌向孤立无援的无人岛。他抱着刘昊然的T恤长裤与贴身毛衣跌跌撞撞跑回卧室，慌忙无措地钻回被子里。千种万种情绪此时一同降落在他身上，他又痛又喘，忍不住地磨蹭冰冷床单，湿黏的黑发笼络着柔白的脸好似一个玻璃幻梦，爱人的一口气便会将他呵化。在欲望将他爱到雪山崩裂之前，他向身后那个流蜜与奶的迦南之地毫无章法地伸出了手。</p><p> </p><p>刘昊然把带着雨水潮气的湿发向后抹去，露出少年人冷静决断的一张脸。他做好万千准备时，那股子阳光又带一点憨的招人疼就像退潮了似的，只剩下海风咸清而飒踏地吹皱貌似平静的红酒液面，预备掀起一场无处回寰的滔天情潮。他放柔声音，又喊了他哥一声，听见里头传来刚刚断奶的小犬一样含混可怜的呜咽，敏锐地感受到酒液在无声地激荡、在杯壁上打出绵绵的薄红。年轻的猎人用他绝佳的耐心与不容反驳的态度拉动羽绒被角，和两指破开荔枝壳似的看到一段缎子似的雪白皮肉。张若昀的眼神全茫了，半截细白指头还不解人情地插在又湿又嫩的后穴里，两颊微鼓，樱桃瓣一样唇肉中间有一截暗色的布条，色彩冲撞值得上让人千百回目眩神迷。年龄差像一下子被遗忘了，成了挑动性致的摆设。刘昊然像哄小孩儿一样哄他，轻轻把他嘴里含着东西拽出来，另有一小段艳红舌尖随之无知无觉搭在下唇上，任人尽情采撷鞭挞。刘昊然眼神微黯，发觉张若昀含着的是一支自己的细条领带，此时蘸饱了他哥红酒香的口涎，沉甸甸落在刘昊然掌心里，光下甚至能看见几缕摇摇欲坠的银丝从张若昀红润唇片里牵出来，色得不成样子。偏偏当事人无知无觉，歪着脑袋瞅了一会儿才隔着潋潋的泪幕怅然地认出他，费力地朝他张开怀抱笑起来，声音则哑得动情：“你怎么…才来疼我啊……”</p><p> </p><p>刘昊然一瞬间便俯下身去辗转地吻他。两人都渴盼这吻好久，因此除了绵绵情意，更多是火热的情欲缠转在泞滑的唇舌之间，随着淌落的口涎淌落他汗湿的脖颈与胸脯。张若昀原本就视野迷离大脑混沌，眼睑红湿，一副还没搞就被欺负惨了的样子，被亲昏了手还要很乖地抱着刘昊然脖子。可他弟弟不是只好心的乖犬，平常喊若昀若昀，实际满脑子都是他哥这样乖乖挨操的模样，情难自禁地朝张若昀唇瓣上复又亲出一声啵响，低头去含他一对白兔样子的乳。张若昀近日工作不少，刘昊然一手便攥住他细伶伶腕子，估计着这掉的几斤得买几斤肉才补得回来，又满意于胸腹处富余丁点不落，他嘴唇叼着乳尖囫囵舔过，又拿虎牙尖细细凿磨樱红色里针凹下去一点儿乳孔，红着耳朵嚼着乳尖问他哥：“怎么没有奶？”张若昀被吮得又麻又爽，忍不住泪眼汪汪攥拳打他，临了还不是乳羊一样小小力抚着他脑袋，口是心非地喊他轻点轻点。刘昊然此时自然是不会听他好哥哥的话，手上也没闲着，晓得趁他哥失神朝湿泞软穴又塞两根手指进去，修长指节立即被绵软火热的肠肉毫无抵抗地吸附住，带着他哥手腕混乱不堪狠捣一通，捣到他哥毫无还手之力，身后稠液淋漓而下，在床单上洇出一块情色的湿痕。张若昀仰头苦闷地喘，脖颈线条优美如猎网里濒死的天鹅，还勉力睁着一双多情眼睛泫然欲泣地看他，直看得刘昊然愈看愈硬、愈看愈喜欢。他被这样上下磨着，脸到胸口是一概红透了，低低的吟哦从唇齿里流泻出来，却也不挣脱，分明是享受其中。刘昊然看出张若昀的沉迷，抽出在他哥身下造乱那只插到滴汁的手，从粉红的大腿内侧暧昧地揉到粉红的会阴，却刻意绕过翘得挺高的性器，自下至上抬头去叼他哥多汁的嘴唇。张若昀睫毛湿成一绺一绺，随着不平的呼吸颤动，由他的舌头抵开齿列撩磨敏感的上牙膛，被吻出呜呜的哼声。刘昊然边吻他，边自认十分懂事地告知一句：“哥哥，我要疼你了。”</p><p> </p><p>这个Omega已经被完全俘获了。当刘昊然掐着他胯骨将肉具抵上穴口，张若昀咬着下唇，一句话也说不出，甚至只是颤抖地从温暖滑热的湿穴可怜可爱地汪出一小洼清液来浇在Alpha罕人的龟头上。可等刘昊然插进去他就不行了，各色脏话涌到喉头却都卡住了噎不出，只脚尖一崩，又浓又稠的精液直射到他自己尖尖的下颌上，又顺着起伏的肌与骨滑落下来，整个小腹都在抖。张若昀刚高潮过，浑身都过电，被刘昊然吻一下指尖都受不住，眼泪一下子大颗大颗淌出来，肠穴痉挛地吞咽着Alpha打入他身体里的楔子，痛苦又快乐地操了一声。他腰腹湿滑软烂，鼻音浓重，不同平常地娇气十足，是把自己完全托付给了年轻的爱人，迫切地等待着刘昊然彻底贯穿、控制他，整个占有他。刘昊然稚拙年轻的脸上露出的简直是一种锋锐可怖的杀伐气，他在床上一贯不晓得什么兄弟忍让，也完全不遵循什么九浅一深之类，只是不容分说地把他哥哥一双长腿折起，勉强盘在自己腰上，趁不应期继续重而狠地操弄他，握着人一碰就红的窄胯全部抽出又全部捅进，每回都蹭过肠穴里格外粗糙的腺体一处，插得张若昀后穴也哆嗦不已，浑身都泛出一种玉脂般莹润的绯红色，勉勉强强仰起脖子来求饶，一口气分成三口气吐，倒真像结巴了：“昊然，不、…不要，停下……啊啊……”</p><p> </p><p>“不要停是不是？若昀，”刘昊然惯爱逗他，看他咬着嘴唇气愤又实在很爽的可爱样子，大开大阖地抽插十几回，一只手下去顺他哥半软不硬的性器，肉具开始抵着腺体忽轻忽重地厮磨，直到手里深粉红色性器一跳一跳地开始流水，另一只手摸着他哥软绵绵掌心贴上自己胸口，他爱惨了他哥，是跪着、捧着一颗滚烫的心去爱，那么深厚无措的爱上涌到嘴边，只能够变成一句很轻很轻的呓语，“若昀，我好爱好爱你啊。”他耳朵还是红的，脸上神情低垂，委屈地说哥哥走了如何如何不开心、如何如何为了想他开小差，模样和第一次告白一样真挚。张若昀迷迷糊糊听着，身子越来越烫，原本拿发胶理过的黑发全散了。他整个人都被海风驯服，筋骨血肉像全部化在刘昊然怀里，任由爱人一切动作，虔诚亦或粗俗。奇怪，张若昀明明已经成人好多年，回到爱里却还是袒露出一片洁白的痴心。刘昊然吻他鼻尖上一星小痣，吻他唇洞，吻他耳垂的戒痕和淡痣，吻他后颈细嫩的皮肤。张若昀感觉自己眼角又有湿意，他漂泊不定的心被刘昊然拿捉水母的棕色小网重新捕获住，落到地面上，与另一颗稳健跳动的年轻真心绑在一起，每根神经都连在一处，从此爱一样爱，笑一样笑，疼也一样疼。情潮像迭连的涨潮从他足心舔舐起，继而是腕骨、小腿……他被吞噬进旋涡底，心甘情愿被撕碎、填饱一场无终的饥饿，偏偏还要眨着湿漉漉的眼，缠绵地啄刘昊然发烫的耳朵，低低地沙哑地笑，说我也好爱你，你知不知道我等了多久。</p><p> </p><p>张若昀这副被情欲操弄到昏蒙蒙却犹要交付真情的样子，比往日带着戏情深意重望人一眼更教人明白：世间柔情原来可以这样遮天蔽地。刘昊然红了眼，他忍不住，挺身狠辣地顶弄张若昀的生殖腔，把他哥整个顶得两眼发白腰肢酸软。张若昀断断续续地叫出来，想拍刘昊然脸喊他慢一点，摸到小柴圆眼睛时却摸到一手湿，愣了一下刘昊然就把脸全埋进他哥哥手心里了。刘昊然抽抽着操他，哭越狠操越狠，张若昀怎么叫怎么推拒他都不吭声，最后几下神智都被撞飞了，张着嘴吐不出半个字，手臂上被始作俑者留下一连串小狗巡逻似的可爱痕迹也没注意，床单被他抓得皱起来，脚趾都泛出情动的红色。肉具在身体里终于膨起射精一刹，张若昀被Alpha结锁住腔口的痛感刺激得不受控地抽搐了一下，性器又被刘昊然狠狠捋了几把，榨精似的流出些白液来，被还在抽鼻子的刘昊然在他雪白湿泞的胸脯上画着圈坏心地抹开，羞耻感好比失禁，让他轻飘飘地飞在云上。张若昀又困又累，好几分钟才回神，略勾起一点眼角极倦怠地看他干坏事。柔情漫上来照拂他，他伸手，很温情地擦净男孩脸上的泪痕，玫瑰花蕾一样的温热指腹碰来擦去，抹到红红鼻尖就忍不住折起眼睛笑，脸色粉绯、嘴唇水红。刘昊然又忍不住低头亲他，虎牙磕磕碰碰，换来年长者一个安抚的吻。</p><p> </p><p>“我帮你洗澡。”刘昊然说，后脑随即被迟迟感到害羞的爱人轻轻拍了一下。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>谢谢观赏。<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>